


active now

by unsungillumination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, M/M, chatfic, of some description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: Panther!!jokers favorite color is capitalismYou removed Ann Takamaki from the group.0R4C13cant believe panther fucking diedFOXRest in peace. A victim of capitalism(birthday gift for asa@alsahm!)





	active now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alsahm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/gifts).



> happy birthday asa ilusm i gift to you on bended knee a chatfic which burned my eyeballs out from trying to write and code it in approximately two point four seconds on this lovely sunday afternoon

THe krime ganGG  


3:31 PM  
Panther!!  
WHO’S ALIVE RN I am Panther!!  
who’s alive and has money rn Ren is typing... Queen  
What do you need? Panther!!  
ok so like im trapped in Harajuku Noir  
Are you alright?? Panther!!  
Ann is typing... omg HARU TRAIN FARE IS LIKE THREE CENTS Noir  
I wasn’t sure how much you needed! Panther!!  
THAAAANK U OMG ILUSM Queen  
How did you get stranded in Harajuku? Panther!!  
okkkkkk im not like STRANDED stranded i just (Akechi voice) Miscalculated My Funds Somewhat 😊 nd i thought i had like 500 yen left How much did you have? Panther!!  
0 yen FOX  
A miscalculation of 500 yen... Panther!!  
yusuke gets me FOX  
I didn’t say I could relate. Panther!!  
ya but u can tho FOX  
Yusuke is typing... Panther!!  
ok im on train THANK U FOR SAVING MY LIFE HARU gonna get crepes Queen  
You’re just going to spend all the money again... Panther!!  
HARUS GOT ME ITS OK Noir  
Mmhmm! ~💜 0R4C13  
noir in w/ the bank transfer (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ super effective!!!!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ skull  
wait wats happenin 0R4C13  
ann nearly died skull  
oh shit u ok @Ann?? Panther!!  
ya im better now!! you could backread and find out oracle is lying skull  
nah i trust oracle 0R4C13  
a mistake!!! “ψ(｀∇´)ψ skull  
NAH ITS NOT 0R4C13  
乂❤‿❤乂 FOX  
What were you doing in Harajuku, Ann? skull  
@Ren dude i beat ur high score at gigolo btw (；¬д¬) rematch next week nice work skull  
💪 0R4C13  
neither of u can TOUCH me don’t get cocky skull  
gotta come out to gigolo and domin8 then oracle!!!!! 0R4C13  
(๑ŐдŐ)b ONe of these days ill show u ill show u ALLLLLL skull  
HELL YEA DUDE 💪 Queen  
Has anyone beaten mine? skull  
uh yeah sorry man i mean it wasn’t a gr8 score........ Queen  
>:( I’ll have to keep practicing, then... Futaba, can I come with you sometime? 0R4C13  
YES PREZ PAIR-UP +10 Queen  
🎮 0R4C13  
👾!!!!!!!! Panther!!  
Shopping!! UGHHH TRAIN SERVICE @Yusuke i was getting smth for futaba!!! 0R4C13  
（＊〇□〇）……！ BAEB?? Panther!!  
💕💕💕!! shh it’s a secret FOX  
She’s right here, though. Panther!!  
shhhhhhhhhhhhh FOX  
I’ll keep it quiet for you. Panther!!  
u r my only friend yusuke stab me in my heart @Ann Panther!!  
i love u boo 😘 💔 Panther!!  
U MEAN THE WORLD 2 MEEEEE Noir  
Ren, do you still have contact with Iwai-san in Shibuya? Yeah Do you need something? Noir  
Yes! My axe broke this morning while I was cutting firewood :~( skull  
still cant get over u chopping firewood Noir  
Is it so surprising? Maybe I ought to demonstrate for you sometime! skull  
uhhhhhhh thats ok noir 0R4C13  
ryuji fuckgin dies dotmp4 R.I.P. 0R4C13  
ryuji in pieces ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

Ann changed the chat colors.  
🌞! skull  
dude no hurts my eyes

Ryuji changed the chat colors.

 

Goro Akechi  
Active now

3:56 PM  
Are we still on for dinner? yes :) 😊 I’m looking forward to it. I missed you. I missed you too

 

THe krime ganGG  


3:57 PM  
Futaba changed the chat colors.  
skull  
UGH GREEN Queen  
Spare Ryuji’s eyes, guys...

Makoto changed the chat colors.  
Phantom Thief red, nice. skull  
queen this is worse Queen  
Well, suffer.

Ren changed the chat colors.  
0R4C13  
joker hath spoken Panther!!  
hail Noir  
I do like the salmon! FOX  
Is it salmon? I thought it more peach, myself. 0R4C13  
joker! ruling!! capitalism 0R4C13  
JOKER HATH SPOKEN Panther!!  
bangs gavel

 

Goro Akechi  
Active now

4:00 PM  
how’s work been? Fine. Tiring. I’d much rather talk about you. a first come now :) about us? also workable. ❤️ ❤️

 

THe krime ganGG  


4:01 PM  
Panther!!  
jokers favorite color is capitalism

You removed Ann Takamaki from the group.  
0R4C13  
cant believe panther fucking died FOX  
Rest in peace. A victim of capitalism skull  
noir buy her back ((╬●∀●) haru take this money back Noir  
Capitalism!

You added Ann Takamaki.  
your life has been bought Panther!!  
i cant believe this

 

Goro Akechi  
Active now

4:07 PM  
How are the others? good they like you, so you don’t have to pretend not to ask Haha. You know me too well ahuh I am a liability one I’ll gladly take on. it was nice to meet them, however briefly. I hope we can meet again sometime soon. I’ll fix something up. I know they all want to interrogate you more anyway I’ll steel myself, then 😊 Should I be most worried about Niijima-san or Takamaki-san? are they ur biggest threats have u decided not futaba? I assume she already knows everything about me well yes

 

THe krime ganGG  


4:08 PM  
FOX  
I saw a beautiful set of pins the other day. I’m tempted to get them for display in my room. skull  
get em dude treat urself Queen  
How much are they? FOX  
The price is not insignificant... But they are beautiful specimens. skull  
w8 specimens are they BUGS FOX  
Yes skull  
NVM Noir  
Oh! I’d like to see them, Yusuke! FOX  
I can send you a link? Noir  
show me in person!! 0R4C13  
noir bank transfer in 321 FOX  
oh 0R4C13  
lets jam FOX  
Thank you. I’ll show you at the earliest opportunity. Noir  
💜 FOX  
One among their number is a Death’s-Head Hawkmoth. It’s a truly fascinating creature. It was once regarded as a device fabricated by evil spirits to foretell pestilence and war skull  
im hungry Panther!!  
ryuji come buy me food FOX  
to humankind, although of course it is nothing of the sort. They have the unique ability to emit a loud chirping sound if irritated. 0R4C13  
me FOX  
The caterpillars are either bright yellow, green, or brown, and they bite when threatened. The largest among their number have wingspans of over five inches skull  
ughhh fine where are u @Ann Panther!!  
shibuya!!!!!!! skull  
ok omw Panther!!  
OMG I LUV U skull  
u owe me Panther!!  
YES Let Yusuke Speak Yusuke I want to hear about moths FOX  
In Dutch, they’re called Doodshoofdvlinder. thank you so much

 

Goro Akechi  
Active now

4:14 PM  
So? It might be Ryuji actually ann’s suspicious for like 4 seconds then she loves you she’s like a golden retriever Haha. She seems nice. I love her And Makoto already knows you, so Not well. well they all have an idea of you already you came up in conversation earlier Noting the clear lack of context you’re bringing up ok well. They weren’t making fun OF you Goro is typing... I suppose that’s the best I can hope for.

You set the nickname for Goro Akechi to heart emojis.  
Why not just use the actual emojis? I love you but not enough to make effort Well, reasonable.

 

THe krime ganGG  


4:16 PM  
Panther!!  
@Ren bby whens ur birthday again skull  
its soon isn’t it?? Queen  
Yes, I remember writing it around this time of year in my calendar. Yeah soon Noir  
How soon?? 0R4C13  
IT’S TOMORROW FOX  
Ren! You didn’t tell us!

 

heart emojis  
Active now

4:20 PM  
I got you something for tomorrow, by the way. It’s nothing fancy, but I hope you like it. couldn’t keep it a secret huh? Haha. I suppose I’m excited to see your reaction.

 

THe krime ganGG  


4:20 PM  
sorry... I didn’t want to make a big deal Panther!!  
ur so cute guys ren is so cute FOX  
Agreed skull  
well yea ;; Panther!!  
ur not busy tomorrow are u??? skull  
wat would he be busy with we’re his BEST FRIENDS ren we’re comin over Panther!!  
ryuji!!!!! he has a boyfriend!!!!!! skull  
yea??? im not hittin on him??? Panther!!  
NO I MEAN WHAT IF HE’S SPENDING BDAY W HIS BOYFRIEND skull  
ohhhhhhhh

 

heart emojis  
Active now

4:22 PM  
Did you want to do something tomorrow? I know you didn’t want a big production made.

 

THe krime ganGG  


4:22 PM  
I’m not busy. You guys can come over. Goro might be there. Queen  
Might? skull  
HE BETTER BE ITS UR FREAKIN BRITHDAY

 

heart emojis  
Active now

4:23 PM  
Do you want to come over? The othersll probably be there if you want to hang out bond

 

THe krime ganGG  


4:23 PM  
Noir  
Of course!! I’ll bring food! 0R4C13  
to a cafe Noir  
more food! 0R4C13  
i respect u more than i have ever respected anyone Noir  
💜 Panther!!  
CAKE

 

heart emojis  
Active now

4:25 PM  
Certainly, if I won’t be disrupting? you could never

 

THe krime ganGG  


4:25 PM  
skull  
CAKE Panther!!  
CAKE skull  
CAKE

Ann named the group CAKE  
skull  
VAKE EFF Panther!!  
VAKE Queen  
VAKE VAKE skull  
SHUTT HE EFF UP FOX  
shutt he eff up skull  
UGH

Futaba set the nickname for Ryuji Sakamoto to shutt he eff up  
shutt he eff up  
CMON

 

heart emojis  
Active now

4:27 PM  
I should get going... I still have things to finish up before tonight. cant wait to see you work hard for you, anything.

 

CAKE  


4:28 PM  
Ann set the nickname for Ren Amamiya to SECRET BIRTH   
I think multiple people know about my birth FOX  
We do now

 

heart emojis  
Active now

4:30 PM  
see u later then 💏 🤗 Love you. love you too ❤️

 

CAKE  


4:30 PM  
Queen  
We’ll be over tomorrow afternoon! I assume you’ll be sleeping all morning? guilty 0R4C13  
monas here so ren will be dead all day x.x shutt he eff up  
@Ann where are u Panther!!  
CREPE STAND shutt he eff up  
didnt u just have one of those?? Panther!!  
MORE CREPES shutt he eff up  
ughhhhhhhhHHHHHHHh w8 so is akechi gonna be there or nah Yeah is that okay? FOX  
Of course. I’m looking forward to seeing him again. Do you think he would agree to model for me? probably wait nude? FOX  
Yusuke is typing... because yes but can I come FOX  
of course. 0R4C13  
my pure eyes Queen  
Hm. 0R4C13  
pure as the DRIVEN snow Panther!!  
handing out brain bleach ew guys dirty minds 0R4C13  
Ren: I wanna creep on a nude portrait also ren: u guys have dirty minds I have to witness art in action Noir  
and Yusuke’s painting! Panther!!  
LMFAOO OK G2G RYUJI IS HERE WE ARE EATING FOOOOODDD 0R4C13  
(☄ฺ◣д◢)☄ฺ didn’t get me any!! Panther!!  
IM BRINGING U SOME HOMe 0R4C13  
(●♡∀♡)(●♡∀♡)(●♡∀♡) Queen  
We’ll see you tomorrow, then! Noir  
I’m looking forward to it!! 0R4C13  
(。-ω-)ﾉ ❤️ thanks guys can’t wait

**Author's Note:**

> you can't see my arms because im dabbing really fast in either direction and i have been for the last fourteen point seven six years (im on twitter [@corviiid](https://twitter.com/corviiid) and so is asa [@lumenize](https://twitter.com/lumenize)) (i literally will be seeing kaomoji in my nightmares)


End file.
